


Blue Perfection

by Hi_My_Name_Is



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_My_Name_Is/pseuds/Hi_My_Name_Is
Summary: Cell, one of the most powerful threats to our hero's known world, is dead. Killed in the climactic Kamehameha struggle with Son Gohan, his death entranced all of the Z fighters. Even the observant Piccolo didn't observe the small blue creature regenerate itself and hide behind a mountain.What will the son of Cell do? Will he do something similar to what the son of Demon King Piccolo did and try to avenge his father, or will he take on a different path?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Cell Jr. & Son Gohan, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blue Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope this turns out okay. As a quick heads up, some things from cannon and from the Dragon Ball movies, specifically from "Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge", will be changed.
> 
> Also, this first chapter is a little short as this is just the introduction. I'll make these chapters longer in the future.
> 
> I do not own Dragon Ball or anything related to it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"No! This can't be! I am perfection!" Screams Cell right before he is sent to hell.

'No!' echos Cell Jr.'s thoughts, 'Father!' It takes a moment before he comes out of the shock he is in. Fortunately, nobody spotted him in that amount of time, and he rushes to the nearby mountain for cover. 'I can't stay on this world Even with my Zenkai boost, I would be no match for Gohan, let alone all of the others!'. For being less than a day old, Cell Jr. was fairly rational, he was a perfect being after all. Or was he? His father was just defeated by a child with a broken arm and a defacto ghost from the otherworld.

Once he sensed everyone's energy return to the lookout to use the Dragon Balls, he knew it was time to leave. He went to Capsule Corp, making sure to hide his energy along the way, and entered Bulma and Dr. Brief's lab.

\------------------------------------

Dr. Briefs was quite surprised to see a little blue bug-man appear right in front of him. Taking a closer look at it he realized it was identical to Cell. "Please, don't hurt me! If you do my Daughter's friends will come here and destroy you this instant!"

"Be quiet old man, I won't. That is, if you give me a Dragon Radar, a map of known space, and not tell anyone that I was here, understood?"

"Okay, there young'in. I think that we have a deal." Says Dr. Briefs cautiously.

After a few minutes, the items have been arranged and Cell Jr. is ready to leave when a screen in Dr. Brief's lab flickers on with Bulma and the others on the lookout appearing. "Hey dad, Cell is dead we just wanted to give you a heads... O MY KAMI, CELL JR.!" Bulma exclaims as said Cell Jr. Takes off at full speed into the atmosphere.

\------------------------------------

"Guys! There was a Cell Jr. at Capsule Corp." Bulma explains after her outburst.

"Dammit, I'll kill that little punk!" says a newly healed Vegeta as he heads off in the direction of Capsule Corp with Gohan and a revived future Trunks.

"Dad, wait! He might still be too strong!" Yells Trunks

"Does it look like I care, boy!" replies Vegeta. The three of them continue to Capsule Corp with, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha right on their heels, and Krillin staying with Android 18 and Dende.

\------------------------------------

As Cell Jr. Exits the Atmosphere he senses the individual Kis of all of the Z Fighters descend on Capsule Corp. 'That was close' he thinks as he locks onto Gohan's energy. With this he narrows his eyes, 'I'll be back Son Gohan, just you wait.'

The same seems to happen on the surface of the planet as Gohan senses the blue Cell's Ki. 'I'll just need to train harder and harder until he returns. I won't fail you this time dad!' He thinks as smiles in the opposite direction of Cell Jr., knowing that Goku is doing the same thing back to him,

"I know you won't Gohan. Take care of your mother for me, and stay strong for me. Stay strong Gohan"

\------------------------------------

What will happen between these two new rivals? Will it be an echo of the past like Piccolo Jr. and Son Goku, or will something else play out?


End file.
